


First snow, first kiss

by hyugapineapple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple
Summary: The first kiss is just like the first fall of snow.Delicate, it melts on your lips and it makes your heart brim with happiness.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	First snow, first kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoldfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoldfox/gifts).



> Wrote this for three reasons.  
> 1\. It snowed for the first time this year here, and this made my brain go brrr- kuroaka prompt!  
> 2\. This is an early present for Akaashi's birthday. Happy birthday, my eternal muse❤️❤️  
> 3\. This is also a birthday gift for my dear friend. Happy birthday to my gay husband 🥳💖

“Akaashi?”

It’s a cloudy, cold night in late November. The streets are quiet in this part of the city, but there are street lights that still illuminate the pavement for any loner who’d pass them in the silence of the night. Two men walk slowly side by side. One is wrapped in a soft yet thick wool scarf around his neck and ears. He looks a little cold, despite the winter coat he’s wearing and the brown leather boots on his feet. He’s always been sensitive to cold.

The other, a little taller than the first, seems to be more comfortable with the low temperature. If the shorter’s dark hair is hidden by a white, fluffy beanie, the latter’s head is uncovered, showing the mess of black hair that he proudly wears. He too wears a scarf atop his dark green winter coat. But unlike his companion, the man chose to merely tie it around his neck in a loose knot. He wears black boots and does not hide half of his face in his scarf, unlike someone else.

When he calls for Akaashi, Kuroo is looking up at the dark sky, then at the male next to him.

“What is it, Kuroo-san?” the younger mumbles in return, voice muffled by the white material that shields him from the cold. The tip of his nose and his cheeks are pink, pinched by the frost, and Kuroo can’t hold back his endeared smile when he notices a small frown on the latter’s face as well.

“Are you cold?”

The rather dumb question makes the shorter throw Tetsurou an almost exasperated look. He raises his hands, covered with a pair of mittens – white as well (a present from Keiji’s thoughtful friends for nights like these) and huffs from under the thick layer of wool.

“What do you think? My fingers feel so cold I think they’ll fall out soon.” He mumbles, avoiding to snap at the man. Knowing Kuroo, Akaashi can predict the smirk that would curl on his lips if he fell for his provocation. Instead, he buries his face deeper under the soft layers of fabric and picks up the pace. He fails to see a smile blooming on Kuroo’s face, but instead of smugness, there’s something soft behind it.

“Let me hold your hand.” The sentence falls smoothly from Tetsurou’s lips, completely opposite to the way his heart is beating in his chest. When Akaashi stops and turns around to give him a surprised stare, Kuroo saves himself from the embarrassment quickly as he catches up. “I’m warm, I could help you not to freeze till we get home.”

There’s a beat of silence before Keiji reacts. Kuroo can’t see much, because his face is still half-covered by knitted wool, but he is almost sure that Keiji’s cheeks are redder. He doesn’t have the courage to hope that it is because of him. Must be the cold.

Before he can chicken out and play it off as a joke, Keiji takes off one of his mittens and reaches for Kuroo’s hand. He looks down and doesn’t say any word. He misses the mix of expressions that flash on the older’s face, from surprise to panic to disbelief, and ultimately relief. But he feels the way their palms touch, and the way his heart flips when Tetsurou spreads his fingers to lace them with his own.

No one is saying anything for the next few minutes. They both are silent, lost in their thoughts. Only occasionally their eyes meet and they look away almost embarrassed, only to remember that they are still holding hands. At one point Kuroo gathers some courage and swipes his thumb over Akaashi’s palm gently. It doesn’t happen immediately, but Keiji gives back a gentle squeeze. This fact is enough to make Kuroo’s heart threaten to burst.

Soon enough, they’re entering their neighborhood. The living complex where their shared apartment is situated is close, and Kuroo, whose thoughts still zone him out, smiles for himself. Soon they’ll be home and Keiji will be warm and not grumpy. He chooses to focus on this aspect, and not on the gloomy realization that he would have to let go of Akaashi’s hand soon too. When he decides to break the silence and humor, or possibly annoy the younger brunet with a silly joke, Keiji interrupts him.

“Kuroo-san, are you cold?”

The question confuses Tetsurou and he blinks at his roommate. He is pretty sure he isn’t cold and he thinks Akaashi can feel that, judging by the warmth his hand wrapped with Keiji’s gives.

“I’m pretty sure I am not?”

A few silent seconds pass before Akaashi speaks again. “I think you are.”

Kuroo is even more confused. “I feel pretty warm, Akaash-“ he can not finish his words because Akaashi stops walking and keeps looking down. Kuroo, who has no idea what’s going on, stops as well. His concern only grows when the younger one lets go of his hand. He chooses to ignore the slight sinking feeling of his heart. He is about to ask what’s going on or if he did something bad, but once again, Akaashi interrupts him.

With a suspiciously long sigh, he looks up at Kuroo and steps in front of him. Kuroo frowns deeper, but doesn’t comment and just waits. He waits for Akaashi, whose cheeks are definitely crimson now as he takes off his second glove and puts it in his pocket, to speak.

“We’ve been out for quite a long time, Kuroo-san. No matter how warm you think you are, I’m sure you’ve gotten cold too.” Kuroo wants to protest, but Akaashi raises a hand politely, which stops him. “I think the winter cold got your face first. The wind is quite sharp tonight.” When Kuroo opens his mouth again to speak, Akaashi mumbles softly, hiding his face in his scarf once again to cover his embarrassment as he finishes his poor attempt at a pick-up line.

“I think your lips have gotten cold too.”

Three seconds. That’s exactly how much Tetsurou needs to process the brunet’s words.

Oh-

Oh!

Kuroo blinks like an idiot. He is conflicted, flustered, and taken aback. He considers laughing, pretending he didn’t hear that or asking Keiji if he jokes. Akaashi just wants to laugh at him, that must be it. It’s a form of revenge, he convinces himself. Must be because he ate his secret stash of chips and now Akaashi wants to pay him back. He already expects the male to snort and laugh at his reaction, but something catches his eye first.

In a pair of blue-green eyes, Kuroo spots honesty. It’s genuine, warm, and hesitant. He sees Akaashi’s expression clearly, and he can’t help but admire the color of his eyes to the bits. He only needs to see Akaashi’s fingers fiddling nervously too – a habit of his when he’s hesitant or stressed, to understand that he’s not being played with.

Kuroo wonders if the color of his cheeks now is as bright as the color of Akaashi’s nose.

Finally, a soft smile appears on Tetsurou’s lips. He is nervous, on the brink of imploding internally, but he bites down his anxiousness and steps just a little closer to Keiji. Carefully, Akaashi’s head is lifted up, long fingers pushing away the scarf to expose his cheeks. Kuroo’s suspicions were right, his face is pink, almost red even. And unbelievably delicate to touch too, despite the freezing temperature.

“I didn’t know that you were so concerned about my health, Akaashi-kun.”

The latter’s shoulders, stiff with worry, relax a little. Akaashi rolls his eyes again and huffs amused, pretending that Tetsurou’s palms on his cheeks aren’t that much of a big deal. He’s a terrible liar.

“You don’t give me enough credit, Kuroo-san. I, in fact, care about you a lot.”

“Do you?” the taller grins, pushing his luck and leaning just a little closer to the younger. The white puff of air hits Akaashi’s skin, to which Keiji gasps almost inaudibly.

He doesn’t respond immediately. Akaashi blinks a few times, he seems to look for something particular in Kuroo’s eyes. It brings butterflies to Tetsurou’s belly, but he chooses not to comment. He wants Akaashi to give him an answer this time. And he does.

It takes him a soft exhale, and there’s a flash of uncertainty on the younger’s face. But it’s only for a brief moment. His expression changes again, and Kuroo thinks he reads bravery in it. Their eyes meet again and Kuroo wants to open his mouth to speak. But for the nth time today, Akaashi interrupts him to answer his question.

He closes the gap between their bodies and kisses him softly, hands flat on Kuroo’s chest.

Oh, he definitely got cold, Tetsurou thinks, because the feeling of Keiji’s warm lips on his brings fire in his heart, and there’s warmth spreading through his body. He got cold and Akaashi warms him up to the point that his face, neck, and chest burn.

He likes the warmth so much that he doesn’t let the poor boy pull back and break their kiss. No, he’s greedy and he wants more, so he holds Keiji by the waist and keeps kissing him once he goes past the initial shock. Kuroo explores the newly discovered softness and gets accustomed to the mellow sweetness of Akaashi’s mouth, who, with little to no protest, gives in to Kuroo’s urges.

When they pull back, Akaashi’s eyes are closed. He doesn’t speak, only breathes and tries to process what has just happened. Kuroo, on the other hand, keeps his palms on Akaashi’s hips and chuckles.

“What’s so funny?” the younger asks confused. When he finally looks at Kuroo, he notices that the man is looking up at the dark sky. He only needs to move his eyes in the same direction to understand.

The cold night of November blessed Akaashi with two things. A kiss from Kuroo and the first snow.

Kuroo still decides to respond, though. Looking down at Akaashi, he smiles and his eyes follow small snowflakes falling on Keiji’s nose and how they melt on the warm skin.

“Nothing. I’m just happy because our first kiss coincided with the first fall of snow.” Akaashi’s ears burn when Kuroo adds: “It’s almost like it was meant to happen.”

“Sap.” He responds immediately, and Tetsurou chuckles when Akaashi hides his face in his scarf again. “Let’s go home”, he hurries to add, taking the male’s hand in his and refusing to think about the meaning of Kuroo’s words. Not now, at least, when he knows that he could combust.

The older doesn’t protest and follows. He tangles their fingers together and his smile widens when Akaashi squeezes his hand again, less hesitant than before. They walk in silence, busy admiring the fluffy particles of snow that fall around them and trying to keep their smitten smiles from growing too wide.

At one point, Kuroo gets closer to the other brunet, their proximity enough to allow Tetsurou to slide their linked hands in the large pocket of his coat. Akaashi, even if it’s obviously futile, tries to hide his flusterment by turning his head away. The older, biting on his lip to hold himself back from making any sound, tightens his hold around Akaashi’s hand.

“Your hand is warmer. Aren’t you cold anymore, Akaashi?”

…

“I guess it’s thanks to you. …You’re making me pretty warm, Kuroo-san.”

He doesn’t need to say what kind of warmth he means. Kuroo knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!❤️  
> Chat me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/hyugapineapple)


End file.
